Neutralizer
|grade = |capacity = 15 |mobility = 77 |image = Neutralizer.png|Appearance Neutralizer icon.png|Kill icon |rateoffire = 92 |released = 14.0.0 |Level required = 50 |cost = 400 |theme = Futuristic |number = 350 }} The Neutralizer is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It has a 4x scope and has a similar color scheme to the Future Police Rifle or Multitaskers. The main difference here is that the color scheme seems to focus more on the lighter colours. Strategy It has moderate damage, fast rate of fire, decent capacity for a Sniper, and average Mobility. Tips * This Sniper has one of the fastest firing rates in the Sniper category. * It also has a 15 capacity, which means you don't have to reload as much. Use this to your advantage. * Aim for the head to maximize this sniper's Efficiency. ** Pair this with max Sniper Efficiency booster wears and an Elemental module. * It has a hidden property: Piercing Shot. Take advantage of that. ** This attribute might come in handy especially in coop survival or fighting monsters in the game since you can try to hit more than one enemy. * This weapon has a very quick reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. ** It can reload even faster if wearing Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. * You can use this at most ranges, albeit this is a Sniper, so try to avoid close ranged engagements. * If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a Slows The Target attribute weapon to land your shots easily. * If wishing to use this sniper solely in a match, it is absolutely recommended to equip Steel Hands and Lenses. * This weapon has a relatively harder time hitting its laser shots for some reason, compared to other Snipers that fire lasers. Counters * Take advantage as this rifle does not have top-tier attributes like Wallbreak or Area Damage. * Using a good Melee or a Flamethrower weapon can prove effective against the user. * You can try to counter-snipe these snipers by using an one-shot sniper rifles. Skins Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Destroyed Megalopolis Equipment Setups * It's advised to equip a Primary or Backup to finish off weakened opponents. * Superior fire-rate weapons are recommended. Trivia * It was released in the 14.0.0 update and is one of the few original guns released in the update. **Coincidentally, it is also the third Sniper to have a fire rate over 90 behind the Semi Auto Sniper Rifle and the Sakura. *It has exactly the same firing and reloading sounds as the Prototype S, meaning it plays reloading sounds even after you actually reload this weapon. **However, the sound was changed in the 15.0.1 update. *In 15.3.1 Update, it was nerfed to 4-5 shots kill, making it one of the weakest and most expensive weapons in the whole Armory. **As now, this rifle is 3-4 headshots kill if fully upgraded. *In the current version, this rifle costs 1,510 or 500 . Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Laser Category:Piercing Shot